Distributed, fault-tolerant communication systems are used, for example, in applications where a failure could possibly result in injury or death to one or more persons. Such applications are referred to here as “safety-critical applications.” One example of a safety-critical application is a system that is used to monitor and manage sensors and actuators included in an airplane or other vehicle. Examples of protocols that are used to implement such fault-tolerant communication systems include time-triggered protocols (such the TTP/C, TTP/A, and FLEXRAY protocols) and the SAFEBUS protocol.
It is typically desirable to improve the integrity, reliability, and/or availability of such systems.